cornucopia
by Azura Eve
Summary: Baekhyun menyelam ke dalam laut yang belum pernah dijamah dan Chanyeol selangkah lebih dekat pada impiannya memetik kejora. "Hidupku tidak berarti tanpamu." – Chanyeol. (BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK/SLASH/Ficlet/Fluff/Completed)


**cornucopia**

* * *

disclaimer: EXO © SM Entertainment. I gained no profits to write this.  
pairing: Baekyeol  
lenght/wc: ficlet/1.505 words

summary: Karena masa depan lebih baik tetap menjadi rahasia.

((domestic-AU; pianist!Yeol; older!Yeol; incest; classic-writing))

* * *

Bukan cicit burung gereja maupun derai hujan bulan Oktober yang membangunkan Baekhyun pagi itu.

Dia membongkar selimut, turun dari ranjang dan napasnya bersembunyi di bawah kelegaan mendapati Chanyeol dengan jejari lentik yang memerkosa tuts. Lagu yang Chanyeol kirim ke telinga Baekhyun sudah menjadi piringan hitam di kepalanya. Alih-alih berapa kalipun Chanyeol bermain, Baekhyun tidak merasa bosan.

Alasan selalu di luar topik Baekhyun. Mungkin dia mencintai denting piano. Atau mungkin dia peduli Chanyeol terlalu banyak hingga istilah jenuh terhapus dari dalam kamus.

"Sudah berapa lama berada kau di sini?"

Chanyeol meretas senyum. Figurnya tegas, namun hangat. Baekhyun belum menyibak gorden untuk melihat mentari. Tapi untuk sekarang sepertinya tidak perlu karena Chanyeol sudah cukup.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan satu set soneta hingga kau turun menyapa," katanya.

Berlalu ke dapur, Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas. Kulkas terbuka dan dia mengutuk kenapa penyakit lupanya sangat parah. Hanya ada empat kaleng bir serta sepotong pir di sana. "Mau sarapan? Aku akan pergi ke swalayan." Dia berteriak.

"Kenapa kita tidak makan di luar saja? Mumpung cuaca di luar sedang bagus juga." balas Chanyeol. Steins&Son memekik bersamaan dengan silabel terakhir.

Baekhyun tak membuang waktu.

* * *

Seingatnya, cara makan Chanyeol tidak sesopan itu.

Dibilang makan pun sepertinya kurang pas, sebab Chanyeol cuma pesan latte ringan. Baekhyun berkata bahwa kopi bukan pilihan untuk perut kosong. Chanyeol berpaling, mulutnya mencumbu bibir cangkir seolah ucapan Baekhyun adalah lalu.

"Masih tergila-gila pada Chopin, huh?"

Wajah Chanyeol tersepuh. "Jujur, berapa lama kamu mendengarku bermain tadi pagi?"

Atensi Baekhyun bermanuver ke pengunjung lain. Pasangan muda-mudi berseragam sekolah duduk bertukar canda dua meter dari bangku mereka. "Aku terbangun di lagu ketiga."

Chanyeol meletakkan lengan, menumpu dagunya. Ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun, dia tak beranjak ke manapun kecuali biner itu. "Ini di luar topik, tapi kau masih belum berubah sejak terakhir kali. Apa kau sungguhan menua tiap harinya?" ungkapnya.

"Tiga bulan belum cukup lama untuk membuatku memiliki uban," Baekhyun bertutur. Kesal menjalar di tengah kalimatnya, dan Chanyeol tertawa. Padahal Baekhyun yakin dia tidak melawak.

Pipi Baekhyun ditarik. Tawa Chanyeol mereda, sedikit. "Dan kau masih tetap lucu."

* * *

Senja turun, dan yang keduanya lakukan semenjak kembali dari sarapan hanya bernapas dan mendengar.

Musisi mengungkapkan dirinya lewat suara.

Chanyeol begitu natural. Permainannya berubah sesuai suasana hati. Baekhyun hapal bagaimana kasar dia membanting dinamika saat hari-hari buruk, dan begitu lembut dia memperlakukan nada saat perasaannya cerah.

Permainannya hari itu perlahan dan hati-hati.

Baekhyun coba menghitung cacat. Nihil. Chanyeol tetap bermain sempurna. Menebak-nebak apa yang dirasakan Chanyeol hanya menambah daftar pertanyaan. Jadi, Baekhyun memilih untuk jadi pendengar setia dengan apresiasi seadanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelepon dulu sebelum datang? Aku jadi tidak dapat menyiapkan apapun." Dia berujar sembari melempar punggung ke pelukan sofa.

Leher Chanyeol berkontraksi, tapi tidak sampai mengambil jeda. "Perlukah aku? Harusnya kau merengek mana oleh-olehmu bukannya malah merepotkan diri."

Dua detik. Baekhyun mengendikkan pundak, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mana oleh-oleh untukku?"

Ditagih, Chanyeol merasa berkewajiban memenuhi. Dia menyeret langkah dan dalam sekejap, Baekhyun ada di dadanya. Baekhyun tak diberi kesempatan menghindar.

"Aku pulang."

Tangan Baekhyun merayap naik ke punggung padat. Membelit tulang leher lawannya. Sementara, wajahnya sendiri terkubur di tulang sabun Chanyeol. "Kau pergi terlalu lama."

"Aku jauh lebih rindu." Chanyeol tertawa.

* * *

Besar dalam keluarga konvensional tidak menyisakan banyak pilihan.

Mereka bisa tinggal apabila membuang cinta satu sama lain dan menikahi gadis tunangan.

Namun, bukan itu yang mereka inginkan.

Maka, mereka lari. Bertelanjang kaki dan melepas sepatu emas. Baekhyun bisa menyelam ke dalam laut yang belum pernah dijamah dan Chanyeol selangkah lebih dekat pada impiannya memetik kejora.

Mana lagi yang lebih bahagia kecuali hidup dengan cara sendiri?

Chanyeol mengepak beberapa pasang kaos selagi Baekhyun menulis surat permintaan maaf:

' _Aku tahu ini lancang. Mungkin besok kalian tidak akan sudi mengakuiku, tapi aku tidak akan meminta banyak selain ingatan. Setidaknya, ingat saja jika kita pernah berkumpul sebagai orangtua dan anak. Terima kasih telah membesarkanku. Aku akan melangkah dalam jalanku. Bersama_ _ **nya**_ _.'_

Mereka meninggalkan tanah kelahiran dengan sebuah janji untuk saling melengkapi.

* * *

Penyesalan tersimpan dalam peti yang Baekhyun tak pernah gali.

Terbang ke Rusia adalah pengalaman pertama dan menggoreskan kesan dalam pada celah sempit di benaknya.

Mereka memulai dari titik terendah. Sekarat belajar bahasa baru dan memahami pola pikir beragam orang di tempat itu. Baekhyun akui mereka terlalu individual, tapi itu fakta positif semenjak mereka tidak ambil pusing pada dua orang pria yang tinggal berdua di satu atap.

Chanyeol mengenakan setelan dan dia pergi ke katedral. Dia diterima sebagai pianis tetap. Awalnya hanya dipanggil ketika ada kesempatan tertentu, tapi belakangan ini dia jadi bahan pembicaraan karena permainannya bagus dan jujur.

"Kau pergilah. Kapan lagi bisa punya koneksi. Kau mungkin akan terkenal dan kita bisa kaya." kata Baekhyun sewaktu Chanyeol mendapat penawaran tampil sebagai pengiring biduanita yang namanya sering mengisi stasiun teve.

Pandangan Chanyeol terpancang pada lensa Baekhyun yang berbayang. Baekhyun bilang dia kelilipan tapi Chanyeol kurang setuju. Sehingga dia mengajukan pertanyaan lain: "Kau sungguh melepasku?" Dia bisa membuang kesempatan itu jika diminta; karena dia hanya perlu Baekhyun untuk tetap waras. Bukan harta, bukan nama.

"Aku tidak akan memberimu maaf jika kau tergoda pada siapa tadi namanya—Austie Cowdy?"

Baekhyun hanya perlu percaya.

* * *

Mereka punya sejumlah pertengkaran.

Jeleknya Baekhyun ialah ketika marah, dia bisa meledak seperti molotov. Sebenarnya Chanyeol memiliki batas kesabaran lebih luas dari orang pada umumnya, namun jika dia sedang lelah, akan jadi sebaliknya. Dia bahkan mampu membuat badai.

"Berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak selingkuh dengannya! Itu hanya foto, Baekhyun!"

"Tapi kalian terlalu dekat! Mana ada teman yang berfoto sedekat itu!"

Chanyeol memainkan bolamatanya. "Mana yang lebih parah? Aku pernah menemukanmu tidur dalam pelukan Andrew. Di sini. Di sofa itu. Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!"

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun! Andrew hanya temanku. Kau juga mengenalnya!"

"Hanya karena aku tidak protes bukan berarti aku setuju. Tindakanmu sudah termasuk pengkhianatan, kautahu."

"Salah siapa kau ingkar janji? Kaubilang akan pulang hari Selasa tapi nyatanya baru datang Kamis?"

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun! Pihak acara meminta episode perpanjangan!"

"Katakan sepuasmu. Aku bahkan tahu kau diam-diam bosan."

Melangkah cepat, Baekhyun berusaha meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengatur emosi. Dia masuk ke kamar dan mengacak apapun. Kertas partitur, seprai, buku filsafat; dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir betapa sulitnya merapikan semua itu nanti.

Baekhyun membanting gitar. Keras, dan membuat mereka tersentak di tempat masing-masing. Tangannya berdarah tersilet senar yang putus. Ringisan terbit dari bibirnya tanpa bisa dicegah. Chanyeol sembunyi di balik pintu. Lalu, mendobrak dan masuk dengan ekspresi tak tergambar.

"Jangan datang. Aku tidak memberimu ijin masuk."

Chanyeol tidak membalas. Hanya berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dengan cara membebat. Baekhyun membiarkan perasaan menyetirnya sehingga airmata tercecer di bawah pelupuk, mengalir jatuh ke dagu.

"Kau bahkan menuduhku ada main dengan Andrew."

Memang, Chanyeol tahu apabila pertengkaran terjadi, dia selalu menjadi satu-satunya yang harus meminta maaf. Baekhyun punya harga diri kelewat tinggi. Dia mendengarkan seluruh keluh dan kesah Baekhyun tanpa niatan menyela.

"Aku membencimu. Aku benci padamu sebanyak aku membutuhkanmu, Chanyeol sialan."

Mereka berbaikan dengan seks. Baekhyun bangun dengan mata bengkak dan Chanyeol adalah kekasih idaman karena dia selalu melupakan. Dia membantu Baekhyun menangani kekacauan, menata barang-barang kembali seperti semula seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah berselisih sebelumnya.

* * *

Banyak orang khawatir pada masa depan.

Baekhyun kecil juga sama. Dia pernah menggantung mimpi untuk menjadi dokter ketika besar. Atau pengemudi pesawat. Atau koki. Semuanya tidak tercapai karena dia sudah dewasa dan yang dia kerjakan sekarang adalah mengarang bacaan fiksi. Tentang konspirasi politik, vandalisme, ataupun sakit cinta.

Masa depan dirancang untuk dirahasiakan, jadi Baekhyun yang sekarang berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya perlu menjalani saat ini.

Selama dia punya Chanyeol di sisinya, rasanya tidaklah mustahil. Kakaknya adalah penyabar, dalam urusan apapun. Masa lalu merupakan guru terbaik. Sejarah berada di belakang karena fungsinya mencegah pengalaman buruk terulang kembali.

Chanyeol bukan pemimpi dan dia optimistik.

Dia bisa memakai celana di kepala sepanjang dia menyukainya. Dia tidak bersembunyi di balik tingkah pura-pura. Jika dia cinta, dia akan berkata cinta dan jika dia muak, dia akan pergi tanpa bersedia melirik lagi.

"Aku merindukan Ayah dan Ibu. Kadang-kadang, aku kepikiran pada apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan," Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan jarinya menari di kulit kepala Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kembali ke Korea?"

Dia mengambil interval cukup panjang sebelum mencium Baekhyun. Penuh gairah, tapi tanpa tendensi. Baekhyun mendengar di sela ciuman: "Aku tidak sudi dibilang gila karena memacari adikku sendiri."

Sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat membentuk kurva. "Kita memang gila sejak awal, jadi jangan menyangkal."

Chanyeol mengerang, "Kau masih saja hobi merusak momen, ya."

"Katanya kau cinta padaku apa adanya. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi diriku sendiri. Apakah salah?"

Ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mereka tidak butuh bertukar kata-kata lebih jauh sebab omongan tidak bertahan lama. Gampang pecah seperti gelembung sabun. Aksi selalu lebih unggul karena dia bisa meninggalkan bekas berupa kenangan. Chanyeol menciumnya, lidah dan mulutnya tertaut jejak-jejak saliva. Baekhyun mendorong mundur untuk menarik oksigen.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dia mengungkapkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau mencintaiku."

Baekhyun menunggu.

Rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun meski Chanyeol hanya memberi jarak beberapa menit.

Mata Baekhyun mulai panas.

Kukunya menggali kulit sofa. Chanyeol memejamkan mata.

Saat pernyataan final Chanyeol meluncur dari bibirnya, dia menangis. Bukan jenis yang sedih. Dia menangis bahagia karena orang yang dicintainya tidak membuatnya kehilangan kendali, setelah semua. Chanyeol mengembalikannya dengan frasa tulus, tepat dari lubuk.

Seribu tahun masih belum cukup.

.

.

.

"Hidupku tidak berarti tanpamu.(*)"

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

aku tau utang multichapter-ku masih banyak. aku gak akan ninggalin semuanya gitu aja, pasti akan diselesaiin tho it took million years /cry. **mannequin** baru dapat 5k buat chap depan; udah hampir setahun digantung, tapi jadwal kuliah smt kemarin memang gak kasih ampun. utk sekarang, mudah-mudahan terhibur dulu sama oneshoot krn aku bakal rajin post ff sekali jadi perminggunya ((doain aja)). and i'll write more if you love it.

mhhh...kalo minta review, boleh? xD

.

.

.

(*)di rusia, mereka tidak mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu', tapi 'hidupku tidak berarti tanpamu.'


End file.
